


We Are Broken

by KileaMeagan



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Physical Abuse, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KileaMeagan/pseuds/KileaMeagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot<br/>Its my first time writing fanfiction so here it goes!<br/>Just a really short scene in which Carol meets Daryl for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Broken

Carol Peletier was browsing the pain medicine aisle at the local drug store. Her husband, Ed, had gotten aggravated again and her head was paying the price. She was strong though; she could handle it. All she wished was that Sofia didn’t have to see it. She was just a child.

Carol held up two brands of pain medicine, examining the complicated ingredient list on both. “The blue one works best.” Carol spun to see a man in a biker vest and faded, torn jeans. He looked about 35 and had a kind face with small eyes. He was looking at her with a concerned look. “If you want to get rid of a headache, that is.”

Carol smirked at the man. “How’d you know?” She asked kindly, setting down the red bottle.

“It’s pretty obvious with that big bruise and all.” He said shyly pointing to Carol’s face.

Carol reached up and touched the side of her face where the mark was. “Oh.” She smiled at him. “This is the best bandage for your knuckles. If you want them to stay.” Carol picked up a box of bandaids and handed them to the man who smiled back at her. “Trust me. My husband has had his share of split knuckles.” Carol laughed quietly.

Carol then started up the aisle to the checkout counter. She felt a hand grab her arm. She sucked in a sharp breath and froze. “I-I’m sorry.” The man looked down, not making eye contact. “I just wanted to tell you that you deserve better than whoever did that to you.”

Carol fought back tears. “Thank you.” “

My name is Daryl, by the way.” He paused. “Daryl Dixon.”

“Carol Peletier.” Carol put out her hand and Daryl shook it lightly. “It’s nice to make your acquaintance Daryl.” Carol smiled, and after letting go of his hand she walked up to the register.

Daryl Dixon. Carol was suddenly glad she moved to Georgia.


End file.
